Кладбище
Кладбище — свалка для технологий Второго Периода, размещенная глубоко под землей Третьего Периода, где в то время находилась Левианта. Кладбище служило заброшенным местом для высоких технологий. Кладбище was the graveyard for the technology from the Second Period. Located deep within the earth of the Third Period below Levianta, the Grave Yard became a forgotten resting place for the super technology. History История После создания Третьего Периода в BT 528, бог солнца выбросил остатки технологий Второго Периода грубоко под землю на севере, создав таким образом Кладбище. Позже королевство Левианта начало выкапывать спрятанные останки, пока не было розрушено в EC 013, так и не найдя все технологии.Fifth Pierrot — Bonus Story После конца Третьего Периода и его слияния с Адским двором в EC 998, Немезида Судо и Аномальный оказались на Кладбище. Аллен Авадония и Гензель переместились туда, ища Немезиду. Через некоторое время она взорвала Кладбище, активировав Наказание.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Wrath Once the Third Period’s creation was completed in BT 528, the sun god dumped the wreckage of the Second Period technology into its north and buried it deep within the earth, creating the Grave Yard. Later on, the Magic Kingdom Levianta began excavating the buried relics until its destruction in EC 013, leaving the remaining technology forgotten.Fifth Pierrot — Bonus Story Following the end of the Third Period and its subsequent merging with the Hellish Yard in EC 998, Nemesis Sudou and Irregular ended up in the Grave Yard and wandered the landscape. Soon after, Allen Avadonia and Hänsel were transported to the Grave Yard in pursuit of Nemesis. Later on, Nemesis activated Punishment at the apple tree in the land, enveloping the entire Grave Yard in the blast.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Wrath Locations Места Wastelands Пустошь Широкие земли Кладбища, по которым разбросаны остатки искусных механизмов Второго Периода. Пустошь находится в вечном сумраке из-за камяного потолка, который излучал лишь блеклый свет. Среди погреблённых технологий были надгробия, шестерни и Часовая башня.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Wrath The vast land across the Grave Yard. Remnants of the advanced machinery from the Second Period were scattered across the land. The wastelands were also shrouded in constant darkness due to the bedrock ceiling overhead; the bedrock itself emitted a faint glow, lighting up the entire area. The technology included numerous black gravestones, gears, and a clock tower.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Wrath Clock Tower Часовая башня Часовая башня находится посреди Пустоши и построена из того же черного материала, что и надгробия на Кладбище. Она слегка наклонена и механизм внутри неё не работает.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Wrath A clock tower located in the Grave Yard’s wastelands. It was made of the same black material as the surrounding gravestones in the area and leaned a little to one side. The clock towers hands remained inoperative.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Wrath Apple Tree Яблоня Яблоня на холму посреди Пустоши. На ней растут алые яблоки.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Wrath An apple tree located on a hill in the Grave Yard’s wastelands. It bore blood red-colored fruit.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Wrath Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и происхождение * Кладбище связано со Смертью на картине «Семь смертных грехов и четыре последние вещи» Иеронима Босха. * The Grave Yard is connected to the event of Death in Hieronymus Bosch’s The Seven Deadly Sins and the Four Last Things. Curiosities Любопытно * По словам Баники Кончиты, Кладбище было необходимо ей для возвращения Хозяйки Кладбища. * According to Banica Conchita, the Grave Yard was critical for bringing about the Master of the Graveyard for her ambitions. Appearances Появления * Queen of the Glass (mentioned only) (упоминание) * Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot (mentioned only) (упоминание) * Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) (first appearance) (первое появление) * Pierrot & SCP Bonus Story (mentioned only) (упоминание) * Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) * Original Sin Story: Complete Edition (mentioned only) (упоминание) References Источники en:Grave Yard es:Cementerio pt-br:Cemitério Категория:Местность